


Insert More Tokens

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Come Marking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: What else could be done with a bag of credits rather than spending them? Sticking them in the only coin slot Lockdown is interested in, that's what.





	

The credit chit rolled across his knuckles, from one side to the next before Lockdown tossed it up and snatched it right from the air. Presenting it pinched between his index finger and his thumb, he smirked as the greedy optics watching him had never once even blinked.

Propped with his back against several pillows, Swindle allowed his legs to lull slightly farther apart, bringing his open valve into better view. Already the bio-lights were glistening, and the longer he had watched Lockdown flick the coin around, the more noticeable the lubricant seeping from the valve had become. That in itself seemed to amuse the bounty hunter, how tossing a _single_ credit around could make the dealer aroused. Even his spike, which had nearly fully pressurized the moment it had sprung from Swindle's panel twitched and ached. The plating expanded every few minutes, calling for attention, but instead Swindle ignored it, keeping his attention honed on that credit chit.  It made him wonder what more than one could do, and considering the bag of chits he had by his side, he was willing to find out.

Thick purple fingers dug into the sheets each time Lockdown flicked the chit into the air, letting it emit a soft _ting_ noise that had Swindle's outer node visibly twitching.

"Out of all the things to get off to," Rolling the coin over his knuckles and catching it in his palm, Lockdown craned his neck over Swindle's body. Nearly an inch from the dealer’s blushing cheeks, he paused a moment to listen to those little raspy pants, "credits."

"Are you really that surprised?" To be honest, Lockdown hadn't been in the slightest. In fact he could have guessed, just from the way Swindle would wiggle his hips side to side each time a payment was successful. That sudden burst of arousal that must have always had his panel tingling to the point he would rub his thighs together where ever he had been standing to try and subdue the feeling. It had been relatively easy to catch on to, and finally wanting to take advantage of it, Lockdown pounced.

To his side sat a bag, chubby with credits. He had been vague telling Swindle just how much was in it, but when Lockdown had shaken it earlier, the sweet jingle all the chits made together convinced Swindle easily enough to lay before the hunter. Not that he had to be paid to sleep with Lockdown, but it was an added bonus for tonight.  

Bringing his hooked hand up, Lockdown knocked on the front of Swindle's glass windshield twice before sliding it downwards. He paused on Swindle's midsection, turning his hook so the point poked against the armor. He pressed lightly enough that Swindle shivered under him, but when his hook caught the lip of a seam, he dug it in.

"Mhm~" Lockdown pulled, flexing the seam apart to the point the armor creaked in protest. He ignored it, continuing to pull and prod while his free hand moved above between them.

Hips lurching back suddenly as something cold abruptly touched his contrastingly hot valve folds; Swindle felt the jagged corners of what he could only imagine as the credit chit Lockdown had been holding before.

At first Lockdown only rubbed it against Swindle's valve, allowing him to get a feel for it before sliding it down to the bottom of his valve. From there he turned it and pressed the tip down between the valve's lips. Sliding it up, he roughly dragged it over Swindle's outer node, harshly pressing the corner of the chit into the sensitive bead.

The bottom of Lockdown's palm could feel the heat radiating from the dealer’s valve, and every so often he could feel the pulse of its desire. The more he toyed with the outer node, the more often it would clench, and the hotter he could feel the mech getting. It was a terrible turn on for him. Just _feeling_ Swindle's arousal seemed to boil his own up behind his panel.

Sliding the sticky chit down between the mesh folds one more time, Lockdown let it linger by Swindle's valve ring. From there he nosed the tip in, feeling the chit move in his hand as Swindle's valve clenched around it, wanting it.

With his thumb, Lockdown pressed the credit into Swindle's valve. It slid in easily enough, considering it was smaller than both of their fingers and at no point did Lockdown doubt Swindle would have trouble taking it. Pressing even a bit of his own thumb up into the tender folds, he held it in place.

"Oh~" Reaching up and grabbing one of the spikes protruding from Lockdown's neck, Swindle held on. His dark cheeks flushed, and he let out what Lockdown could only assume was a feeble attempt at a chuckle. Instead it came out warbled, as he hadn't expected the corners of the credit chit to snag at the sensitive valve mesh, making his legs tremble and jump whenever Lockdown pushed it in deeper until he couldn't feel it anymore.

Pulling his thumb out and tracing around the fluttering valve ring, Lockdown allowed his thumb to penetrate once again. Working the short digit back and forth slowly, he seemed satisfied the credit was staying in place despite Swindle's fluttering walls.  

"I have a proposal for you," That deep raspy voice suddenly caught Swindle's attention, which had currently been on his own valve. He looked up as Lockdown moved his hooked arm down towards the bag of credits, poking it and tearing it open, "one I know you can't refuse." upon tearing the bag open and allowing the chits to spill out, Swindle's hips shifted eagerly against him. Already his valve spurt a new wave of lubricant, bubbling at the opening of his valve only to ooze down onto the sheets below his aft.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Reaching down with both hands, Swindle pinched the edges of his valve, pulling it apart just enough to expose the wet center to the hunter. He licked his lips, watching was crimson optics flickered, arousal beaming behind them, but Lockdown only let his engines purr.

Hand filled with credits, Lockdown brought them down towards Swindle's valve, pressing one in at a time. Again, he used his thumb to jam them higher into the available space, earning little grunts and groans as a response for his work until the bag of credits started to shrink. By the time he had reached only a handful left, Swindle's upper groin had bloated outwards ever so slightly, giving the illusion he had probably eaten too much.

Stuffing the last credit chit into Swindle's clenching valve, Lockdown felt the rest of the chits resisting, and when he forced it, Swindle's hips danced. The fullness in itself was a feeling to be desired, and for a moment he was certain he might overload just from that.

"Mhm!~" The corners of the chits dug harshly into the tender mesh of his valve, mixing this fascinating pain-pleasure mix that had the dealer open mouth panting for a brief moment. He bucked, his valve biting down on the chits; causing them to shift suddenly and dig into him further.

A credit peeped out from Swindle's valve as he shifted, and Lockdown spotted it before it fully slipped out. Using his thumb once more, he pressed it back in, earning a loud whine from the dealer.

"If you can get them out, you can keep them," Lockdown's raspy voice rumbled above him as he felt the hunter cupping his valve, blocking anymore credits from slipping out, "But you can't use your hands."

"What?" Swindle propped himself up a little better, looking down at Lockdown's hand then back up at that marked face. "What do you mean I can't use my hands?" It was obvious what he had meant but maybe it would have irritated him a little less.

"You can't go fishing for them." With his hooked arm, Lockdown tapped his hook on the top of Swindle's head, earning himself a dirty look. "You can touch your spike and your node all you want, but you can't touch your actual valve. You want them, work for it."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?" Trying to scoot himself into a better sitting position, Swindle winced as he felt the credits shift around inside. He allowed his head to sink into his frame an inch, trying his best to control the new wave of pleasure that coursed through his thighs before settling back against the pillows. "Just sit there and watch?" Through one half open optic, Swindle gritted his denta. The slightest shift in weight had the credits inside of him pressing harder into certain areas of his valve's sensitive mesh. In some places it felt wonderful, but the corners of the chits that dug into areas close to clusters of nodes had his fans sputtering every few minutes.

"Something like that." With his good hand, Lockdown cupped and rubbed his own panel, massaging his fingertips into the warped hatch. It flexed under his fingers, and he groaned, allowing it to open after a few more gentle fondles.

Much like his frame, a mismatched spike erupted from the panel as the hatch snapped back, sliding into his waiting palm. Eagerly he wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a single stroke. Twisting his hand when he got to the head, he ran his thumb over it, smearing the thick bead of lubricant around.

Swallowing as he eyed that barbed spike, Swindle felt his valve clench around all the credits. They jabbed into him and his tank twisted with need. It was sort of funny to think the credits were somewhat simulating what that barbed spike would feel like inside of him, snagging at his valve mesh, pulling and prodding it until he was overloading on it.   

Catching himself with his mouth open and practically drooling, Swindle shook his head clear and returned his attention to his spike. Giving it a few more strokes, he felt it pulse and expand in his grim.

Below, his valve clenched again, and already he could feel a few of the chits shifting downwards and pressing outward of his valve ring. This was going to be easy, a few overloads and he would have them all out in no time.

Working his hand a little faster, Swindle grunted, his optics glossing over as he rubbed his fingers over the extra nodes he had that lined the underneath of his spike. With his free hand, he let it slide down his frame, rubbing up and down his abdominal plating, spreading around that delightful static charge before finally letting it snake down between his thighs.

Hand hovering over his own valve, he would have loved nothing more than to dive right in, but when his fingers twitched he heard Lockdown rumble in front of him.

Lust filled crimson optics flickered at him in warning, and he smirked and bit his glossa in Lockdown's direction to tease him.

Pulling his hand up only an inch, Swindle let three fingertips come to rest against his pounding outer node. From there he pinched it and rolled it between his digits. Pulling on it, his hips trembled and bucked suddenly, and a rush of fluid spurt from his valve, followed by a few credit chits that clinked below his aft.

"Good~" Lockdown purred in front of him, his good hand jerking himself as he watched Swindle work. At first he had tried to match the dealer's hand movement but found Swindle was a little casual. Instead he sped himself up, working his spike faster and faster until he himself was hot and heavy. More than once he leaned in, rubbing the head of his spike against Swindle's inner thigh to smear a bit of the pre fluid he had managed to milk out over the hot metal.

"Mnm!~" Swindle clenched his denta the moment Lockdown moved his spike down to lay on top of those scalding valve lips. He rubbed back and forth slowly, nudging Swindle's fingers with the head of his spike until the dealer removed his hand. From that point, Lockdown rocked his hips forwards, running over the swollen outer node only twice before Swindle squealed below him.

Valve convulsing, a few more credits spurt from his valve as he overloaded. It had felt a lot better than he could have hoped for. Sure there had been a decent amount of pain that followed as his valve clenched and the jagged sides of the chits dug in, but with it came a massive wave of pleasure that had his hips dancing before the hunter.

He jerked his spike faster, squeezing the head as a thick spurt of transfluid flew out and across his own belly and chest. Despite his stroking becoming sloppy, he worked his spike until it spurt two smaller streams of transfluid.

Not realizing his optics had offlined, Swindle tried to reset them. Twice they clicked in protest, but the sound of something humming convinced them to flicker to life.

He blinked twice and squinted, trying to bring his blurry vision into focus. The object in Lockdown's hand was a dull gray, but it vibrated louder when he twisted the bottom.

"Is that a-" Swindle watched Lockdown bring the bullet vibrator down to his valve, resting the tip against his outer node. "Ngn!~" His legs jumped, and he tried to twist away from the stimulation but Lockdown’s heavy hook came to rest on his waist.

"Yes," Swirling the vibrator's tip around Swindle's now inflated outer node, Lockdown craned his neck over the dealer's body, "remove your hands from yourself."

"I thought you said I could-" Swindle's optics shuttered as he felt the heavy hook on his belly press down, shifting the credits around inside, "mu-hah~!" He retracted his hands quickly, placing them either side of himself and instantly knotting them back into the messy sheets.

Sinking his head into his frame once again, Swindle watched Lockdown work. he winced each time that heavy hook tapped against his belly, sending shockwaves of pleasure bursting through his belly and through each thigh until they rattled at either side of Lockdown.

Pushing the vibrator between swollen valve lips and dragging it up and down a few times to get it lubricated, Lockdown pressed his face into the side of Swindle's head. It was some sort of affectionate rub that Lockdown dragged around until his lips came to rest on the dealer’s damp cheeks.

Below, Swindle's valve clenched with anticipation, wanting nothing more than to be ravaged by the hunter above, and he would do just that.

Having no time to brace himself, Swindle's frame bucked upwards as Lockdown jammed the vibrator into his cramped valve. Shoving past all of the credits and stabbing the top of Swindle's valve, the dealer gasped and slammed his chest against Lockdown's.

His hands shot up and he grabbed at anything for purchase, finding the spike’s sticking out from the sides of Lockdown's neck as sufficient.

"Gah!" White spots filled Swindle's visual field, blotching in random locations and vanishing only for more to appear.

Inside, the credits rattled so hard he could hear them through his abdominal plating. They chimed even louder when Lockdown twisted the knob at the end of the vibrator to increase the speed.

"HAH!" Swindle kicked and tossed his head, drool flying from his mouth as the sensation was overwhelming. It was such an alien feeling, having that many things moving... _vibrating_ inside of him at once. Every inch of his valve was on fire, and in seconds he was screaming in overload.

It didn't end there, as Lockdown withdrew the vibrator and jabbed it upward into him again, moving it from side to side to shift the credits around and make Swindle's hips dance to his tune.

Spike swelling and expanding, Swindle felt another hot spurt of fluid jet from his spike and coat his armor, then another, and another. His valve clenched again and again, and the vibrating hum became masked with a wet buzz.

Pushing the vibrator in as deep as it could go, Lockdown kept his attention on Swindle's face. It was pleasing to watch the dealer toss back and forth, sob out and drool all over himself.

Yanking the vibrator free from Swindle's valve, Lockdown scooted himself forwards as quickly as he could before giving the gaping valve time to clench.

Guiding his own spike into the heat, Lockdown bucked his hips forwards, sheathing everything he had and more. He pushed, and pushed, inching Swindle up the berth and even curling the mech’s hips a bit as he buried himself to the hilt.

"GAH~!" Optics widening, Swindle's wet needy sobs increased in volume. His hands that had been gripping the spikes at Lockdown's neck now moved further down his body wrapping around him and holding on for the ride. Digging his fingers into some of the seams lining Lockdown's spinal strut, Swindle tucked his head under that long neck and squeezed his optics shut.

Rutting into the little dealer, Lockdown grunted and heaved by the side of Swindle's head. He snarled and clapped their hips together, feeling the credits around his own spike, scraping at it and jabbing into him and Swindle.

With a spike much thicker than the vibrator, Swindle once again felt a little too full. Each time Lockdown removed his spike, the bulging plating above his groin would flatten out, only to expand once more when Lockdown rammed right back into him.

The hot pool that swirled in Swindle's lower belly expanded and contracted, making him drag his heels across the berth below as overload was imminent. It didn't take more than two or three more thrusts for him to tip over the edge, and when he did he hugged Lockdown tight.

Valve clamping down, he felt fluid spurt from around the sides of the opening, spraying his and Lockdown's thighs. When the fluid settled, another thrust had more spurting out until finally, the husky grunt Lockdown emitted when he was close could be heard.  

Two more thrusts and the hunter suddenly pulled his hips away and started to stroke his spike with vigor. He worked the head, rolling his hand around it and pinching it until finally, he overloaded.

Hot sticky fluid splattered across Swindle's valve, glazing it perfectly. Continuing to milk himself for all he had, Lockdown leaned in; making sure every drop of fluid he had touched those tender folds.

Neck craning over himself, Lockdown watched as he rubbed his own spike over the frosted valve, loving how it clenched and bubbled. Already a nice pile of credits had gathered under Swindle's aft, but still there had been plenty more inside of him.

Sagged back into the pillows, utterly exhausted, Swindle simply watched Lockdown admire his valve. It was rare Lockdown actually looked pleased and not smug. It was a rare moment Swindle often savored, as the hunter suddenly pressed his spike back against his valve ring.

"Ah-ah-ah-" Sliding his hand down to block his steamy valve ring from the hunter, he bit his glossa when he got a questioning look. "You must insert more tokens to continue this ride."

Sitting up and smirking, Lockdown reached down and slapped Swindle's hand away. Leaning over him and nosing his spike hard against his valve, he pressed his forehead to the dealer’s and jerked inside. 


End file.
